


Passwords

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Series: Ni No Kuni Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, Ni no Kuni
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Houses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: The Slytherin common room password has been changed to something of questionable morality. Rather than do the sensible thing and seek an authority figure's help, the gang decides to take matters into their own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but it's the beginning of the series and I want to put them all in one neatly organized place on AO3, mainly for my dear sister Luna's benefit.

“You have to got be kidding me.” Swaine huffed irritably. “What kind of password is that? No wonder we get such a bad rep.”

Oliver nodded angrily. “This isn’t right.” He said, indignantly. “We have to get someone to change it.” 

“Yeah?” Swaine said, not disagreeably more like curious. “How do you plan to do that? I’m not even sure how they decide on passwords. You’d have to ask a prefect or someone.” 

“I don’t know.” Oliver said. “But I refuse to say something terrible like that so we’ll just have to get it changed.” 

“You’re too noble for you own good.” Swaine replied, gruffly. “You sure you’re not a Gryffindor or maybe a Hufflepuff?” 

Oliver laughed. He was only a third year student but he was also one of Swaine’s closest friends. Despite that, Swaine still found it odd how he’d managed to get into Slytherin. Oliver was kind, honest, and completely adamant about what he believed in. 

However, he could also be incredibly ambitious, determined and resourceful. 

Due to some of Oliver’s un-Slytherin like traits, he stood out from the rest of his house so Swaine had taken him under his wing. 

Swaine rather understood what it was like to not fit in, being the first of his family to ever get sorted into Slytherin. 

“Are you talking about us?” A familiar voice said with a smirk. 

Swaine jumped, turning towards the owner of the voice whom he’d recognized immediately. 

It was a pair of pretty blonde girls. The owner of the voice was Esther, a brash Gryffindor and a friend of Oliver’s. Swaine wasn’t really sure if Esther counted as a friend of his or not but he wouldn’t deny she was interesting company. Standing beside her was her cousin Myrtle though they were often mistaken for twins as they shared a remarkable resemblance. 

Myrtle was also a friend of Oliver’s but appearances aside, she wasn’t very much like Esther. Myrtle was a Hufflepuff, sweet and kind to Esther’s fierce boldness. Not to say Esther wasn’t kind. She was, but she showed it differently than Myrtle. 

“That’s a bit self important of you.” Swaine smirked. “We weren’t as a matter of fact.” 

“Swaine was just making a joke.” Oliver said. His anger at the password has abated slightly upon seeing his friends. 

Esther rolled her eyes at Swaine as she asked, “What were you talking about then? You seemed a bit annoyed. Well Oliver did. Swaine always looks annoyed.” 

“Gee thanks.” Swaine, said sarcastically. 

Oliver ignored the two of them, used to their bickering by now. He directed his reply at Myrtle instead. 

“They changed the Slytherin password.” Oliver said earnestly. “But the word they changed it to is real bad so we’re going to try to get it changed.” 

“Oh no!” Myrtle said. “Is it that bad?” 

“Well it’s certainly not very polite.” Swaine said. “And you know what Oliver here is like. Standing up for what he thinks is right all the time.” 

“I think it’s sweet.” Myrtle said. 

Oliver looked slightly embarrassed. “Thanks, Myrtle.” 

Esther nodded in agreement. Then she said. “I don’t know how you Slytherins do it but with Gryffindor once the passwords set it can’t be changed until it’s time for the next one. If passwords could be changed they wouldn’t be very secure.” 

“Jeepers. I guess you’re right.” Oliver said. “So what are we gonna do?” 

“Go back to the common room and do our homework?” Swaine suggested, dryly. “It’s getting late and I’ve got mountains of it.” 

Esther stuck her hands on her hips. “And you’re really alright with going along with saying whatever bigoted phrase some idiot thought up and not doing a thing about it?” 

“No,” Swaine replied. “But I don’t see what I’m supposed to do about it.” 

“Honestly!” Esther tsked. “You should show some initiative. Aren’t you supposed to be cunning?” 

“We’re also supposed to look out for our own interests and mine is getting my potions homework done so the potions master doesn’t force feed me poison.” 

“You’re hopeless.” Esther said, exasperatedly. 

Oliver and Myrtle were watching them argue somewhat awkwardly but now Myrtle spoke up. “I have a idea.” 

“Yeah?” Swaine said. “What is it?” 

“You two and anyone else who has a problem with the new password can stay in the Hufflepuff common room.” Myrtle said, sweetly. “We let anyone who knows the place in.” 

“That’s a good idea, Myrtle.” Esther said, pleased. “See? Someone can take initiative!” That last remark was directed at Swaine who rolled his eyes. 

“Esther’s right.” Oliver agreed. “That is a good idea.” 

“Yeah yeah I’m sure it’s lovely can we get going?” 

“You’re such a grouch!”

Swaine and Esther of course. 

“Do they ever stop arguing?” Myrtle asked. 

Oliver shook his head. 

Myrtle giggled. “They’re like an old married couple.” 

“Gee you think so?” Oliver said, having never thought about it like that before. 

She nodded. “Yeah. Anyways follow me. They’ll catch up eventually once they’re done bickering.” 

“O-okay.” Oliver said, following her out of the Great Hall compliantly. 

Myrtle lead Oliver (and Esther and Swaine once they realized they were being left behind and raced over them) down near the kitchens. 

She stood in front of a nook on the right hand side of the corridor which was filled with a stack of barrels. She tapped on the barrel second from the bottom in a particular rhythm and an entrance opened up. 

“It’s right in here.” She said, cheerfully. “Feel free to show anyone else who doesn’t want to say the password.” 

“Wow thanks, Myrtle.” Oliver said, gratefully. “We really appreciate it.” 

“You sure your house mates won’t mind?” Swaine asked, dubiously. 

“We don’t mind.” She assured him. “Go on in.” 

“Actually,” Esther interrupted. “As much as I’d love to see what your common room is like. I really should be going. I’ll see you all tomorrow!” 

“Will you, now?” 

“Yes. Of course. You can’t stay in the Hufflepuff common room for however long it takes for them to change the password. Someone will raise a fuss. So tomorrow I’ll help you break into the Slytherin common room. See you later!” She flounced off, leaving Swaine slightly stunned by such a Gryffindor statement. 

He shook his head in exasperation then followed Oliver and Myrtle into the Hufflepuff common room. 

It was an exceedingly cozy room. There really was no other word for it, but Swaine was rather wishing he was back in the cold and grand Slytherin common room. Everyone was staring at the Slytherin intruders and Swaine did not like being the center of attention. 

However, Myrtle explained the situation and the Hufflepuffs all nodded pleasantly and resumed their activities. One of them suggested someone go see if any other Slytherins would like to join them. 

“Good idea.” Oliver agreed. “Some of them might be waiting outside the common room. I’ll go look.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Myrtle suggested. “To make sure you can get back into our common room. You don’t want to get the rhythm wrong trust me.” 

Swaine cursed quietly. That would leave him all alone with the Hufflepuffs. Damn his scruples.

Oliver smiled. “Okay then. Let’s go!” 

The two left, chatting cheerfully and Swaine wondered briefly what was going on between them before deciding it wasn’t important at the moment. 

Thankfully he has his bag on him so he started on one of his essays. It was a welcome distraction from his unfamiliar surroundings. 

Myrtle and Oliver returned a while later with a lot more people than Swaine expected. Perhaps he’d underestimated his house. 

At least the presence of more Slytherins made Swaine feel less out of place and his evening was able to proceed at least close to normal. 

Close meaning that instead of doing homework and talking with Oliver. He did his homework and ignored the sickeningly adorable conversation Oliver was having with Myrtle. 

Definitely something going on there. 

Somehow that lead to him thinking about Esther which he put down to Myrtle looking like her and once that happened his chance of finishing his essay pretty much dissolved. 

All in all not a bad evening. 

* * *

Swaine woke up the next morning incredibly confused as to where he was. It was warm and coppery rather than cold and green. He sat up and upon getting a good look at his surroundings (and the numerous fellow Slytherins crashed out on overstuffed yellow and black furniture) he recalled the events of the previous evening. 

He muttered some thing irritably because despite getting a good night’s sleep (there was something incredibly restful about the Hufflepuff common room) Swaine was not a morning person. 

Oliver was already awake, hair still tousled from sleep. “Good morning, Swaine!” 

“Morning.” Swaine grunted. “You know, I didn’t think I’d ever say this but I hope Esther can find a way to break into the Slytherin common room.” 

“I think it’s nice here.” Oliver said. 

“Meh. Nice enough. But we don’t have any of our stuff in here.” 

“Oh yeah.” Oliver realized. “That’s a problem.” 

It was a Saturday so they didn’t have classes but they did have to meet up with Esther so after washing up a bit they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Myrtle walked into the Great Hall later and Oliver waved when he saw her. She waved back. 

After they’d finished eating, Esther came over. “Come on. Let’s go!” 

“Hold your horses. We’re coming.” Swaine rolled his eyes. “What’s the rush anyways? The common room’s not going anywhere.” 

“Hmmph. Well if you’re in no hurry I guess you can just keep wearing those same rumpled robes all weekend. I’ve got things to do.” 

“Hang on! That’s just a low blow.” 

Oliver watched them curiously. “Maybe Myrtle is right and you two do bicker like an old married couple.” 

The pair quit their arguing to stare in shock. 

“Wha-what?” Esther spluttered. “Myrtle said that?” 

Oliver nodded. “I didn’t know what she meant at first but she’s actually quite right.” 

“No she’s not!” Swaine said, stubbornly. 

“Swaine’s right. That’s completely untrue.” Esther said, slightly flushed. “Let’s get going though, shall we?” 

The three of them walked out of the Great Hall, Oliver in the lead. 

“Completely ridiculous.” Esther muttered.

Eventually they arrived at the patch of dungeon wall that concealed the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. 

“So what exactly are planning on doing? Blasting through the wall?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” 

“Jeepers.” Oilver said, eyes wide. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Well I haven’t got any others and I’ve been meaning to get back at those Slytherin boys who were torturing the creatures in Care of Magical Creatures the other day.” She whipped out her wand, a long slender wand made from birch with a unicorn hair core. 

“Hang on! Don’t take it out on us!” Swaine cried. 

Too late. 

“Reducto!” Esther shouted. 

The spell was powerful enough that it should’ve at least blew a chunk of stone out of the wall but instead it simply glanced off. The power from the spell bounced back and knocked all of them over. Fortunately they didn’t sustain any lasting damage. 

“Did you honestly think that would work?” Swaine said, incredulously. “If it were that easy someone would’ve done it by now.” 

“Hmmph. Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” 

“I was trying to but you just went ahead full steam without listening!” 

“Well it doesn’t matter anyways because I’m just warming up!” 

“Oh great.” Swaine huffed. “Run for cover everybody.” 

Esther ignored him and readied for another spell. She raised her wand and brought it down like a whip. 

She didn’t say anything so she must’ve been casting it non-verbally which rather pissed Swaine off because he’d never been able to really get the hang of nonverbal spells. 

Nothing happened. 

“Is that all?” Swaine said. 

Esther frowned. “It should’ve-“ 

Her sentence was cut off by a shout as the floor opened up and she fell. 

“Damn it!” Swaine cursed as he too fell down into the darkness. 

Oliver let out a cry before shouting a spell. Swaine looked up to see Oliver floating over the abyss. 

_Must’ve used a levitation spell._ He had time to think before he hit the ground hard. 

His vision blurred and he struggled to breathe for a moment before he was able to sit up and look around. 

Muttering another curse, he looked up to see that the ceiling at closed back in effectively trapping them. 

Esther seemed to have reached a similar conclusion as she stomped her foot in irritation. Or at least that’s what it sounded like. It was hard to see in the darkness. 

“What did you do?” Swaine rounded on her. 

“Nothing!” She insisted. “It was just supposed to reveal the door!” 

Swaine glared at her.

“Well it doesn’t matter now anyways. We have to find a way out of here.” She paused for a moment. “Where exactly are we?” 

“Oh hell if I know.” 

“It’d help if we could see.” Esther murmured. “Lumos.” The glow of her wand lit up the room, casting a warm glow over her face. 

Swaine looked around in the wand light. No entrances or exits. The whole room was made of cold stone, carved in a few places to give it a feeling of grandeur. 

“Some kind of holding cell?” Swaine mused. 

“I don’t suppose it matters so long as we can find a way out.” 

“That may prove difficult. I don’t see any doors.” Swaine said. “And don’t you go reducto cursing everything again.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it!” She protested. “There’s probably some sort of trick to getting out of here…” 

“Or not and we have to wait until someone gets us out of here.” He said, glumly. 

“You’re such a pessimist. It’s infuriating.” Esther said, harshly. 

“I’m a realist.” Swaine countered. “And you’re naive!” 

“Better naive than a grouchy old crank!” She shouted back. 

“Oh yeah well-“ The pair continued bickering for quite some time. Normally someone would’ve interrupted them by now. 

As they argued, Swaine came to the realization that their bickering had evolved into a not entirely malicious occurrence. In fact most of their fighting, was rather…playful. 

Swaine thought thought this to be odd but he did not comment on it and upset the balance they were achieving. 

“So how are we going to get out of here?” Swaine said. “This has been fun and all.” Here slight sarcasm tinged his voice. “But we can’t stay in here forever.” 

“I expected Oliver to have gotten us out of here by now.” Esther said. “I wonder what he’s doing.” 

“Probably got distracted by Myrtle and forgot all about us.” 

Esther laughed at that. She actually laughed. “You’re always so quick to see the worst in everyone.” 

“That’s not true! That was a joke!” 

“Was it really? It’s hard to tell with you.” 

They lapsed into silence. 

“Swaine.” Esther said. “Do you think Oliver went to get a professor or is he trying to get us out himself?” 

Swaine paused, thoughtfully. “He’s probably trying to get us out himself so no one gets into trouble.” 

“Mmm.” Esther agreed. 

Swaine didn't know what to say so he just watched as Esther got up from where she was sitting and paced around the room. 

A few moments later, Esther began to hum which soon after turned into singing. 

Swaine raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it sound like?” She said, testily. “I’m singing. I’ve got to keep myself occupied somehow until either Oliver gets us out or one of us finds the way out.” 

She resumed the song.

Swaine had nothing to say to that and he supposed her voice wasn’t bad. Actually, it was quite beautiful. She was good. 

Swaine vaguely recalled her mentioning that she played the harp but she hadn’t said anything about singing. 

The song she was singing was pleasant and cheerful and Swaine found himself absent-mindedly tapping along to it. 

Once she finished, she waited expectantly. Perhaps she expected a snippy comment. Well she wasn’t going to get one. 

“That was…good.” He said. 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

“I don’t know. I’m no musician.” 

She sighed. “Never mind.” 

“How long do you reckon we’ve been in here?” Swaine asked, changing the subject. 

“I don’t know. A few hours?” 

“Damn.” He muttered irritably. “What’s taking Oliver so long?” 

“I don’t know.” Esther said, again. “Quit asking me question I can’t answer.” 

“You weren’t supposed to answer that! It was rhetorical.” 

“Rhetorical?” Esther scoffed. “Careful Swaine, you might accidentally sound intelligent.” 

“I regret saying your singing was good.” 

“Like you even meant it!” 

Swaine stood up. “What? Are you calling me a liar?” 

“Well I already knew you were a thief. It’s not that much of a stretch.” 

“Don’t bring that up!” He snapped. “That was years ago.” 

“Doesn’t seem like much has changed to me!” Esther replied. 

She’d stood up too and the two of them were inches apart shouting in each other’s faces. 

“Uptight goody two-shoes!” 

“No good thief!” 

“Shut up!” 

“You shut up!” 

To this day, Swaine don’t know why what happened next happened. All he knows is that one moment they were yelling at each other as they always did and then Esther was kissing him. 

And he was completely and utterly confused. 

Then, much too soon, she had pulled away. 

“Wh-what the hell-“

“Don’t you ever shut up?” She said. 

“Not if you’re going to do things like that and not expla-“ 

“Things like what?” said Oliver. 

Swaine and Esther jumped and whirled around. 

“Oliver!” 

To cover up his surprise, Swaine said. “Took you long enough! Where’s the way out?” 

“Um just over here…” Oliver said, pointing to a roughly hewn staircase. 

“Excellent. Let’s get the hell out of here.” He said, racing up the stairs without waiting for a reply. 

Oliver looked exceedingly confused but gestured for Esther to go up the stairs in front of him. 

“Thanks for getting us out of here.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “But you two are acting kinda weird…” 

“No. No, we’re not.” Esther disagreed. “But I’ve changed my mind. Let’s get the password changed through proper channels.” 

“I second the notion.” came Swaine’s voice from up ahead. 

“Sure…” Oliver said. 


End file.
